<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>never danced like this before by quinnieonmain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096507">never danced like this before</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnieonmain/pseuds/quinnieonmain'>quinnieonmain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extended Metaphor, Hannigram - Freeform, I guess????, Kinda?, M/M, Poetry, can u tell it’s 1 AM, hi anonymous pal who is def not an fbi agent, my pal charlie told me to post- mock him not me!!, what the fuck do i tag this, will probably add more tags once we’ve reached the god-sanctioned hours of the day, written in notes app</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnieonmain/pseuds/quinnieonmain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a killer should not be a lover, or a dancer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>never danced like this before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this relationship,<br/>
whatever it’s become,<br/>
is a dance ;<br/>
the music is almost too much.<br/>
it’s loud<br/>
too loud for a waltz<br/>
but we waltz anyway<br/>
spinning<br/>
and spinning<br/>
and spinning<br/>
clutched hands and endless gazes ;<br/>
eye contact unwavering,<br/>
a feat so rare<br/>
for one such as myself<br/>
one who cant bear to face himself<br/>
much less anyone else </p><p>who’s the partner?<br/>
a killer<br/>
savior<br/>
genius<br/>
partner<br/>
lover, maybe<br/>
a killer should not be a lover<br/>
he is anyway.<br/>
killers don’t care about what they should be<br/>
(clearly)<br/>
this one even less<br/>
this one does more than kill -<br/>
devours his victims,<br/>
dead or alive. </p><p>intwines them in dances<br/>
only he can understand<br/>
he drowns out the music ;<br/>
tries to at least.<br/>
and comes closer than all those before him who believed they’d do the same.<br/>
in some ways,<br/>
he is the loudest music so far. </p><p>a killer should not be a lover,<br/>
or a dancer.<br/>
a killer doesn’t care about what he should be</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyoooo ,, first non-danganronpa post, wowie! </p><p>anyway, i’ve been pretty into hannibal lately- not spoiling in comments would be appreciated greatly, as i’m writing this i’m just finishing up season 1 :] </p><p>title from ‘stolen dance’ by milky chance- fun fact, when naming fics, i look up a keyword related to the fic in my favorites library on spotify and choose a lyric i like<br/>[edit: bruh i hate this title HAJFJAJS quinn start spending more than 20 seconds picking titles challenge]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>